


Remembering Takes a Long Way

by Kai_legacy



Category: Scooby-doo(TV series)
Genre: Gen, No Context, No Plot/Plotless, whoops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Fred, didn't know who this man was. But in thatinstant, memories pour like a waterfall on top ofhim,and instead of bouncing off and wet his clad,his head absorbed all of that water,that was probablymore than a few gallons.





	Remembering Takes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, there's really no story or reasoning,it started as a joke.

Fred, didn't know who this man was. But in that instant, memories pour like a waterfall on top of him,and instead of bouncing off and wet his clad,his head absorbed all of that water,that was probably more than a few gallons. Scooby grasped his hand tightly offering support.

 _"Oh_   _rod, Fred. I'm_   _rorry_   _I'm_   _ro,rorry—"_

hideous sobbing,and he felt water trickling down the back of his hand,as Scooby's paw was shaking.

_"Oh God—ohGodohGodohGodohGod—"_

Shaggy held out his hand,to steady Scooby's unstable being. Velma went up to Scooby and snap her fingers loudly, Scooby turn away from the hand he's holding and actually looked at a distraught Fred.

"Scooby.. it's okay.."

"Ehhe... hehehehahhahaHAHAHAHA!"Scooby  cried,tears of joy streaming down his face.

Whilst, Shaggy was worried and Fred was confused  and scared for his friend,The true relief he'd been  hiding for over three years,of being the only one  with the memory of Shaggy. It finally came crashing  down like an aeroplane.

"Hahaha,you finally remembered.."Scooby stopped  smiling,and his mouth formed to a tight-lipped  frown.

"Now.. I don't need to be scared anymore"

"Sha—Shaggy?"

 

"Yes, Fredrick?"he punched his minimum shoulders.

"Oh,you. You know I hate it when you use  formalities"but before Shaggy can say anything else. He smiled, and hugged him tightly,tears streaming  down his face.

 

"I'm sorry,I couldn't protect you,Shag."


End file.
